


His

by atlus



Series: Choice Words [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Unexpected Visitors, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: his (adj.)- belonging to himEx.Only Renjun could hold Yukhei, because Yukhei was his.





	His

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I hope you’re all doing okay. I’ve been kind of down today because of Jonghyun, and I’m sure some of you can relate. We all miss him lots. I didn’t think I was going to post today, but writing this helped me push through all of the sad stuff. Hopefully, this can cheer some of you up by reading it just like it cheered me up from writing it. -atlus

“The park is  _ this  _ way, Xuxi.”

Renjun tugged Yukhei in the correct direction, earning a few embarrassed chuckles from the elder. Their fingers were loosely intertwined as they walked down the bustling sidewalk. It was quite a nice day to be out and about; that also meant it was a nice day to get away from the rest of the group.

“I can’t wait to  _ play _ with you,” Yukhei joked, lightly elbowing Renjun in the side.

The younger frowned. “Don’t say that,” he muttered, his eyes darting away.

The park wasn’t too far away. Of course, the space was filled to the brim with people taking advantage of the sunshine. There were children enjoying the playground, dogs chasing each other, and couples conversing while sitting on the park benches.

“There’s a free bench,” Renjun pointed out, dragging Yukhei along. 

They each took a seat, Yukhei being quick to slip an arm around Renjun’s shoulder. The younger leaned into his chest as he admired the view; the trees were lined with healthy, green leaves. Birds sat on the branches, singing softly. It felt like a scene right out of a storybook.

“Are you tired?” Yukhei asked, looking down at Renjun.

The younger shook his head. “Nah,” he mumbled, “just relaxing.” One of his hands snuck up Yukhei’s chest and grasped his shirt. He really  _ wasn’t _ tired, yet he could’ve fallen asleep right there.

“I love this,” Yukhei whispered after awhile, “and I love  _ you. _ ” His fingers laced themselves in Renjun’s hair, almost petting the boy’s head.

Renjun’s grip on his shirt tightened. “You’re such a sap,” he said in an annoyed tone, though his heart rate quickened, “it’s disgusting… but-“

“But?” Yukhei grinned, raising his eyebrows as he awaited his answer.

The younger gulped before continuing, “but I-“

“Oh my  _ god!  _ Is that  _ Lucas? _ ” A gasp filled the air followed by fast footsteps. 

The two boys ripped themselves apart, ending up on opposite sides of the bench. It only took moments for two girls with awestruck faces to appear in front of them. “Are you- are you really Lucas?” One of the girls asked, her eyes wide.

Yukhei nodded with a small smile. “Ah, yeah, Renjun and I were just-“

“Renjun!” The other girl exclaimed, “Aw, you’re so teeny! You’re even cuter in person.” She made a pinching motion with her fingers as if she was about to go for his cheeks. He gave her a half-hearted grin.

“Would you mind taking a photo with us?” The first girl fished her phone out of her purse and showed him her best puppy dog face.

Yukhei stood up, causing the girls to jump with excitement. He took her phone and stood between the two of them, holding the camera out as far as he could. “Smile, noonas,” he sang. The squeals that followed were inevitable.

Renjun watched the interaction with a burning sensation in his chest. He wasn’t angry, no, but something about it felt wrong. The way the girls threw their arms around Yukhei in the photos as if they were best friends. Did they think he would fall in love with them at their first touch? If so, they were wrong.

Only Renjun could hold Yukhei, because Yukhei was  _ his. _

“Thank you so much, Lucas,” the girls said in unison, still looking like they could burst at any moment.

“It’s no problem,” he replied simply, taking a seat back on the bench.

The girls said their goodbyes, one of them looking back over their shoulder to shout, “bye, Renjun!” after they had begun walking away.

Once they seemed to be out of sight, Yukhei placed his arm on the back of bench in order to make room for Renjun. The younger took his original spot on Yukhei’s chest, though he was much stiffer than before. “Are you alright?” Yukhei asked, “You seem tense.”

“I’m fine,” Renjun replied much too quickly.

A grin slowly appeared on the elder’s face. “Is it about those girls?” He questioned further, “Did they make you jealous?”

“No,” he muttered, his voice muffled by Yukhei’s shirt.

Of course, Yukhei wasn’t having it. “What were you saying before they came up, anyway?” He tugged on the younger’s brown locks, “It seemed like it might’ve been important.”

“It wasn’t,” Renjun shook his head without removing it from Yukhei’s chest.

“Are you sure? If not, I could find those girls and ask them to come back. Maybe they have something important to-“

He was interrupted by Renjun thumping him in the chest with his fist. “Fine, fine,” he finally replied clearly as he had raised his head to face Yukhei, “I was going to say I love you, too. Okay? Is that good enough?”

“Yes.”

Yukhei placed his hands on Renjun’s cheeks and brought him closer for a kiss. It had been so long since they kissed, he had forgot how soft and sweet the younger’s lips were. He could feel his face heating up under his palms. For a moment, the two boys forgot they were in the middle of the park; it felt like it was only the two of them.

“Mommy, those boys are  _ kissing _ !”

The two of them immediately pulled away to see a small child pointing in their direction, hopping up and down. The mother swooped in to shoo the child away while also offering the boys an apology. Yukhei accepted it with a chuckle, though the embarrassment was clear on his face. Renjun, however, was quick to bury his face back into Yukhei’s chest.

“Come back,” Yukhei whined, “I want to kiss you some more.”

Renjun thumped his leg just enough to give him a jolt. “No,” he protested, “I’m never moving from this spot ever again.”

“I think I could get used to that,” the elder mused, “but I’ll miss looking at your pretty face.”

To his surprise, Renjun pulled away from his chest just long enough to peck him on the lips and lock eyes. His cheeks were rosy, and he didn’t have much to say before disappearing again:

“Shut up.”


End file.
